


La vita come una recita

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Stai fermo un secondo, maledizione. Come pensi che io riesca a pettinarti, se continui ad agitarti sulla sedia?Wataru gli rivolse un sorriso riflesso sullo specchio che aveva davanti, grande abbastanza da fare vedere qualsiasi dettaglio della faccia corrucciata di lui.-Perdonami, mio caro Shu. È inevitabile: sono troppo eccitato.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Itsuki Shuu
Kudos: 2





	La vita come una recita

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Ensemble Stars  
> *Prompt: 4. Pettinarsi i capelli  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Wataru Hibiki, Shu Itsuki, WataShu

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Percepiva già la presenza del pubblico nell’aria: il teatro si stava riempiendo dei suoi spettatori, accorsi in molti per vedere lui e solo lui. Wataru adorava ogni momento di uno spettacolo, anche l’attesa dell’inizio e la tensione che man mano cresceva, fino a quando il palcoscenico non si fosse aperto davanti a lui.  
-Stai fermo un secondo, maledizione. Come pensi che io riesca a pettinarti, se continui ad agitarti sulla sedia?  
Wataru gli rivolse un sorriso riflesso sullo specchio che aveva davanti, grande abbastanza da fare vedere qualsiasi dettaglio della faccia corrucciata di lui.  
-Perdonami, mio caro Shu. È inevitabile: sono troppo eccitato.  
-Beh, devi calmarti. Rischi di andare sul palco tutto spettinato, se non termino il mio lavoro.  
Shu scosse la testa, un poco irritato. Benché l’altro continuasse a parlare, si immobilizzò così che l’uomo dai capelli rosa potesse muovere il manico del pettine per terminare l’acconciatura elaborata. Una corona di trecce e archi, piume d’angelo e rose delicate, che scendevano in corolle armoniose.  
-Ma le tue dita sono abili! Così abili da creare sempre delle meraviglie-  
-Non c’è meraviglia che possa accadere se non stai fermo.  
Nessun altro nel camerino oltre a loro due, com’era consuetudine – e nessuno era tanto pazzo da spezzare la consuetudine di un attore importante ed eccentrico come Hibiki Wataru.  
La luce gialla illuminò ancora di più il suo sorriso e fece brillare il suo sguardo vivido, emozionato.  
-Il tuo tocco è quello più importante, mio caro Shu. È come se ti portassi con me! Come se la tua anima fosse sempre al mio fianco!  
Lo accarezzò sul capo, in un gesto solo all’apparenza casuale. Volle fissare anche la frangia morbida con la lacca, per la terza volta, e avere quindi l’occasione di sfiorargli la fronte e la guancia.  
Wataru lo capì perfettamente e non disse nulla, guardandolo come l’idolo che era, per lui.  
Solo dopo aver terminato la propria opera, Shu si permise di abbassare lo sguardo ai suoi occhi.  
-Stasera mi godrò lo spettacolo dagli spalti, come una persona qualsiasi. Mi aspetto di vedere qualcosa di incantevole, Wataru.  
Sorrise persino, di un sorriso accennato e discreto.  
-Mio caro- Wataru.  
Wataru lo afferrò per i polsi, delicatamente, e abbassò le sue mani al proprio viso per baciargliele con labbra tremanti, quelle stesse labbra che, di lì a pochi minuti, avrebbero compiuto una vera magia. Shu arrossì e gli offrì i propri palmi, Wataru baciò anche quelli.  
Quando lo guardò, Shu non seppe se avesse già cominciato a recitare oppure era sincero – ma la realtà era che non gliene importava più.  
-Non posso che dare il meglio di me, allora, con un ospite così importante. Dedicherò a te ogni verso d’amore, ogni strofa dolce, ogni gesto di gentilezza-  
Una pausa, il mondo scomparve.  
-Perché tu ne sei il vero destinatario.  
Shu cercò un poco di schermo nel contegno farlocco che eresse tra di loro: anche lui era un attore, in una misura certo non convenzionale. Eppure, come Shu conosceva i trucchi di Wataru, anche Wataru conosceva i trucchi di Shu.  
Il bacio per la fine, ma i sorrisi per l’inizio.  
Qualcuno bussò con discrezione alla porta del camerino e quella magia si sciolse.  
-Si inizia fra qualche minuto. Entrambi dobbiamo andare.  
Shu non abbassò lo sguardo, semplicemente si girò verso l’uscita e se ne andò. Si sarebbero incontrati entro breve tempo, in un altro mondo, con altre regole e altre leggi, dipendenti l’uno dall’altro e viceversa.  
Wataru si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio e sorrise, ammirando i propri capelli. Perfetto, come di consuetudine.  



End file.
